


Oh Undone

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [7]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Song Inspired, Songfic, Water, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Lapis dances, alone...but also not alone.//Oh undone, in a lumbering Saturday sun,I'm a castaway thrown overboardOh I'm unreasonably free now andSeasonably greenI feel I could swim to shore//





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wi6Chc0emPI  
> Song is Lisa Hannigan's Oh Undone. I highly recommend it!! Listen as you read.

It was nighttime. Lapis was out by her little lake, quiet.

She had grow accustomed to it now, found the real meaning of the gift. It wasnt a mockery or a threat from Peridot-- it was a symbol of kindness. An "I'm sorry", an attempt to reach out to Lapis and understand her. She appreciated it now.

Lapis would sit here, staring into the deep water. The silo was also filled with water, but it moved far to much to her. Filled with fish and that poor stuffed alien toy, Lapis further preferred this one.

It was still. It was silent. No one seemed to watch her.

She would often come here at night, when the world was no longer bustling. When the only thing that moved was the wind through the trees and occasional rain.

She slowly raised a hand. Water flowed and gyrated from the pond, being lifted by a seemingly invisible force. Lazuli stood as the water rose higher.

She stopped. The water stopped.

The gen closed her eyes and waved her hands gently. Lapis shaped it, shaped the water of her memories. Small feet and hands. Strangely shaped hair. A gem on her forehead and stars in her eyes.

Lapis opened her eyes.

A copy of Peridot now stood in front of the blue gem. Stock still, unmoving. Lapis released a breath, trying to still her heart.

Lapis checked over her shoulder to make sure that the real Peridot wasn't there-- no one in sight.

She turned back to the small water clone. It looked back up at her with a blank, empty stare. There was no emotion, no movement, except for the small tilt of the head when it looked up at the taller gem.

This wasn't really Peridot. There were no stars in this imposters' eyes. But it would have to do.

Lapis put out her hand. Clone-Peridot just stared at it for a moment. It took it gingerly, hands weak and unsupported by anything other than Lapis' mind.

Clone-Peridot simply looked back up to Lapis, gaze empty and hollow.

There were no stars in this  imposter's eyes, but it would have to do.

She got closer to the clone, hips grazing it's body. She held its hand and put her other hand on its side, holding it. It returned the embrace-- weakly, fluidly.

The two rocked back and forth, Lapis making sure that each and every one of their moves was no less than perfect. Their feet didn't make contact. They moved in complete harmony.

There was something bittersweet about their dance. It wasn't real, Lapis was controlling them both. This was just water, shaped to look like a gem she loved. But something about the touch of the warm water, the very shape of the clone's form...

It was a beautiful illusion, a welcome one.

There were no stars in its eyes, no spirit in its step, but it would have to do.

Lapis sped up, stepping side to side a bit stronger. Clone-Peridot followed suit, flawlessly mimicking the water gem's every move.

"Oh, undone..." Lazuli began to whisper to herself.

The song just seemed to come from her very soul, the words finding their way from her heart and onto the tip of her tongue. Her voice nearly surprised even her, low and smooth and even. Clone-Peridot did not react, just slowly stepped from side to side. No emotion.

No stars in its eyes, no spirit in its step, no love in the way it held her.

"Oh undone in a thundering spring, came out swinging..."

Step, step, a slight twirl. The clone did the same.

"The bell rightful ringing, the tune..." 

Her voice was low and gentle.

"Oh, a bitter and little, my heart comes apart..."

Her legs seemed to move on their own now, stepping left, forward, right, back.

"The sun, and the mourning moon..."

She closed her eyes now, letting the clone guide her steps now.

"Oh untied with a sigh underneath the blue sky--"

There was no beat, no melody. Just Lapis' voice.

"Oh why do I do like I do?" She asked herself, not seeming to sing. Her voice cracked, and she looked at the clone with sadness in her eyes.

The dance didn't it become passionate, it was not loving. It wasn't real.

"Unmade, like a bed; unpinned like a thread; oh easily lead..."

She sighed, shaking her head before continuing.

"Oh undone."

She could not bring stars into its eyes, or spirit in its step, or LOVE in its grasp.

She would make it real. She just needed to believe harder, and if she did, it would feel real. It had to be real, it had to...

She spun the clone, fingers barely still grasping the water. After the twirl, Lapis threw her empty hand in the air and arched her back. She brought the fake Peridot closer to her, almost close enough to make her clothes damp.

Lapis made the clone grip her hand harder, tighter. There was no passion in its hold-- just a fake, mechanical grasp. Lazuli grit her teeth as her hands were now just constricted. She bit through the pain and sang more, voice strained.

"Oh, undone," She winced. "In a lumbering Saturday sun..."

They sped in their dance, moves now becoming more complicated. Lapis let go of the clone's hand and now just placed it on her shoulders. They spun together. They rocked together.

The grip was hard, the hold was tight-- but not full of love.

"Im a castaway thrown overboard..."

It should have been perfect, but the clone's eyes were dead and there was no spirit in her step.

"Oh unreasonably free now, and..." She quieted for just a beat, looking down to the clone.

"...Seasonably green."

She kept remembering how this wasn't real. 

She made her dancing faster.

Lapis dipped the clone, holding the shaped water close to her body, strong and promising Peridot in her mind that she wouldnt let go. Her eyes were shut.

"I feel," she breathed, seeing the green gem in her mind. "I could swim to shore."

She imagined the stars, a grin that could bring life into anything. Her smug little attitude that would melt in Lapis' presence. Love vibrating between them, hesitating, waiting for the other to go first.

"Oh unused, to the truth..." she sang, standing back up and starting to move again. "Don't I bruise like a fruit..."

Lapis dragged slow, light fingertips across the clone's cheek. There was no illicit shiver between them, no feeling of love of connection. Just Lazuli's fingers on water.

"Oh, like you do..." Lapis twirled with the clones hands on her hips now and her hands on the fake Peridot's face. "To someone."

The water gem leaned in closer to the clone. Their lips were mere inches apart, and their noses grazed. She let out a short, light breath, and the clone did not react.

No stars in its eyes.

Lapis saddened, pulling away and standing straight. She now tried to avoid the clone's almost accusing, unrelenting gaze. 

"Unmade," she croaked, a lump in her throats beginning to rise. "Like a bed. Unpinned; like a thread. So easily lead..."

The clone pulled her forward, standing up straighter and sweeping Lapis across the floor. Her skirt billowed as fake Peridot dipped her now, arm laced behind her.

Lazuli was nearly left breathless.

"Oh, undone."

She let out a breath and stood, singing halted. Lapis walked from the clone, slipping her fingers out of its grasp.

The clone did not hesitate for even a moment, letting go immediately. It's hands fell to its sides as it stood back up, back into a default position.

Lapis Lazili turned her back towards the clone, holding herself gingerly. Her stomach felt heavy. Doing this, she felt...

Fake. Unreal. 

The impostor Peridot fell, form desecrating and collapsing into a puddle. The water sank into the ground, making the grass damp. Lapis did not turn around.

she couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't lie to herself.

She promised herself that she would now focus on the real stars in her eyes, the spirit in her step, and appreciate the love in Peridot's hold.


End file.
